


Defensas Bajas

by NocturnaIV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: A Keith le atraía la gente libre, aquellas que veían el objetivo y lo alcanzaban a toda costa. A veces con auto-sacrificio. A veces con fuerza. Pero otras veces implicaba agilidad, rapidez, astucia, análisis e inteligencia. Y si era sincero consigo mismo ella no solo lo atraía irremediablemente, Pidge lograba que él se olvidase de todo y disfrutase mirarla.





	Defensas Bajas

Al parecer se sentía atraído hacia un tipo de libertad no caótica. De esas que estaba en las zonas grises, intensas y heroicas. Las personas que más apreciaba eran aquellas que veían el objetivo y lo alcanzaban a toda costa, pero sin perder el sentido de aquello que era lo correcto.

A veces con auto-sacrificio.

A veces con fuerza.

Pero otras veces implicaba agilidad, rapidez, astucia, análisis e inteligencia. Dedos rápidos ingresando y cambiando información, ojos grandes y llenos de conocimiento que absorbían todo, labios tensos en total seriedad que luego se relajaban en una enorme sonrisa. Una despreocupada postura, porque había tanta seguridad en ese pequeño cuerpo, que no le importaba qué pensara el resto. Un orgullo y seguridad abrumadores que podrían asustar a cualquiera al comprender que esa mente era poderosa a niveles incalculables.

Un bostezo a boca abierta, brazos estirándose al techo, dedos tronando al entrelazarse entre sí. Ojos miel, cabello a juego, solo un poco más cálido, perfecto.

\- ¿Keith…?

Él sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, se había ofrecido a buscarla y se había distraído. Una vez más se había absorto mirándola hasta perder la noción del tiempo. No podía creer lo impaciente que podía ser en tantas cosas y como en otras le era increíblemente fácil dejar que el tiempo fluyese. En especial cuando se trataba de Pidge.

-Hey… -sonó casual, se sintió agradecido de esa característica suya que lo hacía ocultar lo que sentía.

Ese mecanismo de defensa podía ser muy útil cuando temía ser delatado. Pero aun así se acercó, sabía que era una buena excusa en ese momento para dejar de merodear a su alrededor y simplemente aproximarse. Pidge se había acomodado en una mesa de trabajo y tres pantallas la iluminaban en la oscuridad. Al parecer ella había decidido no encender la luz o muy probablemente se había olvidado, demasiado entregada a su trabajo.

\- ¿Vienes por Cosmo? –consultó Pidge, bajando una de las manos hacia el asiento largo.

Ahí lo notó. En un inicio se había preguntado por qué ella se había atrincherado contra la pared teniendo tanto espacio, pero al acortar la distancia entre ambos pudo asomarse sobre el espaldar y notar a su lobo recostado en todo el asiento y con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Pidge. Ella acarició el pelaje azul, enterrando los dedos por el mismo y rascando al animal de manera distraída sobre el lomo, siguiendo el camino de cada vértebra.

No era la primera vez que sentía envidia de su propio compañero.

Cosmo se había apegado a Pidge de manera fascinante. Y no lo culpaba. Ella había confiado en el animal y lo trataba con respeto, pero la personalidad de Pidge armonizaba bien con el solitario lobo, podían pasar horas uno junto al otro sin perturbarse, pero también había momentos en que Pidge simplemente jugaba con Cosmo, lo acariciaba, mimaba, lo incitaba a perseguirla, a entrenar con ella y derrumbarse de agotamiento y dicha en su estado puro.

_En verdad envidiaba a Cosmo._

\- ¿Keith…? –la voz de Pidge lo regresó a la realidad y él sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

Solo un poco de nervios. Nada más.

Los ojos miel lo observaron con curiosidad y ella ladeó el rostro, esperando alguna explicación.

\- No, solo me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo. –confesó.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios femeninos, la dicha iluminó los ojos de Pidge. Tan sincera y sin nada que ocultar, no parecía temer lo que otros pudieran ver de ella. Nunca se forzaba a sonreír por estar en compañía, podía pasar de la completa seriedad a una explosión de emociones en un solo segundo.

\- Encontré la información de un mercado clandestino intergaláctico. –informó ella con orgullo- No estaba buscando nada en particular, pero un par de golpecitos en las defensas de una información encriptada hizo que encontrara la pista y comencé a seguirla.

\- ¿Así de fácil? –bromeó él, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento, justo atrás de ella.

Cosmo levantó la mirada ligeramente. Ambos hicieron contacto visual por un segundo antes de que el lobo volviese a enterrar la cabeza en el suave regazo que le servía de almohada. El deseo de suspirar con resignación lo invadió, algunos eran afortunados.

\- Bueno, no es mi culpa que aun las defensas más firmes se desmoronen ante mi presencia. –bromeó Pidge.

_Oh, ella no tenía idea de cuán cierto era eso._

\- ¿Y planeas hacer algo con eso? –consultó, francamente interesado- ¿Alguna misión que tengas en mente?

\- Tal vez… -aceptó Pidge, retomando la mirada a la pantalla- Por el momento he encontrado las rutas de distribución, venta de armamento, suministros médicos y tráfico de víveres. –se fue explicando- Los catálogos están encriptados, pero al parecer las compras se realizan por este portal, sin intervención entre el comprador y vendedor. Así que asumo que todo está realizado de forma automatizada. Por lo que investigué el servidor principal se encuentra en una antigua base militar en un planeta abandonado.

\- Por ende, no funcionaría realizar un ataque si no vamos a encontrar a los cabecillas. -entendió, sus manos se apoyaron a los extremos del asiento, a pocos milímetros de los finos hombros femeninos y se inclinó sobre la cabellera castaña para ver las pantallas- Y asumo que no serviría de nada capturar algún robot o droide de entrega, si es que puedes acceder a su red desde aquí.

\- Exacto. –ella levantó la mirada para observarlo y le regaló una sonrisa- Así que intento encontrar algún error que dejaran atrás, algo que me lleve a quienes organizan todo esto.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? –consultó, aunque sus ojos ya estaban analizando las pantallas, las dos de los extremos mostraban diferentes interfaces del portal de compra y la del centro una serie de códigos que seguramente Pidge entendía bien- ¿Y si seguimos a los droides de entrega? Estos deben salir de algún lado.

\- Una operación tan cuidadosa como esta debe tener hangares automatizados. –ella apoyó la nuca contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiró pesadamente- Tal vez podría conseguir más información ahí, pero…

Pidge cerró los ojos, volvió a deslizar los dedos por el pelaje de Cosmo y este se enderezo para apoyarse contra el hombro femenino. Keith notó que ella inclinaba el rostro hacia el lobo y seguía acariciando la espalda del mismo. Pidge lucía agotada, no físicamente, pero si mentalmente. En verdad deseaba liberarla un poco de la carga que ella misma se había impuesto. Pero ante una mente tan brillante y ágil ¿Cómo podría él encontrar una solución que Pidge no hubiese considerado ya?

\- Creo que tú y yo siempre haremos esto. –murmuró ella.

¿Chocarse con problemas…?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Buscar aventuras y retos. –Pidge lo miró y una sonrisa mucho más suave lució en los labios femeninos, lo hizo reparar en lo pequeña que era su boca cuando estaba relajada, lo delicada que lucía así y tan cerca a él- Siempre en movimiento, impulsándonos adelante, huyendo del mundo estático.

\- Lo sé… -Keith se relajó, sus hombros dejaron que su postura no fuese tan tiesa y sus brazos se flexionaron un poco- Tal vez seas una Diosa de la informática, pero no eres alguien de oficina.

Pidge rio, fue tan silenciosa que apenas la oyó conteniendo la risa en la garganta. Ella no le creía, conocía esa risa. La ególatra y segura Pidge, aquella consciente de su alcance y poder, podía tomarse los halagos como algo imposible.

\- _Diosa_. –recitó ella- Esa es una palabra muy grande.

\- No hay nadie que pueda hacer lo que tú haces. –aseguró y fue increíblemente serio en ello- No solo eres increíble con los códigos, sino que no dudas en tomar el liderazgo y no tienes miedo de ensuciarte las manos, de ir a por todo.

\- Viniendo de ti, me cuesta decir que exageras… -Pidge abrió los ojos y se catapultó hacia adelante, casi golpeándolo- ¡Eso es!

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó, mirando a la pantalla.

Ella tenía la postura de _Eurek_ marca Pidge.

\- Desde el inicio había encontrado la forma de cambiar los precios de los catálogos, ponerlos en cero ¿Sabes? –ella le lanzó una mirada divertida y volvió a su trabajo- Pero ¿Para qué? Cualquiera podría hacerse del material. Si, sería un caos para ellos, pero los productos llegarían a los clientes. Tal vez daríamos un golpe a los vendedores, pero los compradores no son unos santos y estaríamos ayudándolos. –hablaba muy rápido, era un rayo- Pero lo que dijiste me dio una idea.

\- ¿Qué eres una Diosa…?

Ella ladeó el rostro con fingida modestia.

\- Algo así, no solo puedo cambiar su realidad, puedo congelar el tiempo. -se encogió de hombros- Obviamente no literal, pero puedo congelar el servidor y que solo funcione para nosotros antes de cambiar los precios a cero ¡Lo puedo hacer en cualquier momento! Ellos no saben que me infiltré en su sistema.

Keith abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió de lado.

\- Y cuando estemos listos compraremos todo. Así que van a querer enviar a alguien. No robots, no droides. Sino a alguien… -meditó él- No, si están tan orgullosos de su sistema fantasma, van a venir ellos mismos para saber quién lo hizo.

\- ¡Exacto! –Pidge se giró rápidamente en el asiento, arrodillándose sobre el mismo para verlo directamente a los ojos- No solo eso. –apoyó las manos en el respaldo, increíblemente cerca de sus dedos- Ya he pasado por esto antes. Lo más probable es que quieran conocerme y ofrecerme trabajo.

\- ¿En serio…? –preguntó divertido- ¿No sería la primera vez que te premien por portarte mal?

Ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Pero sus ojos brillaban con orgullo. Tan increíblemente sincera. No había nada que él pudiese hacer para defenderse de su energía natural. Muy seguramente Pidge desconocía el poder que tenía sobre él.

\- A los diez años vencí al sistema de seguridad de una de las mejores cadenas de bancos. En lugar de querer demandarme, me buscaron para ofrecerme trabajo. Una beca de estudio y un puesto en el área de defensa. –ella sonrió de lado- Tú serás bueno para infiltrarte como un ninja, pero si hablamos de tecnología, nada está oculto para mí. Nada.

\- Eres increíble. –y se lo dijo con orgullo, no podía creer que el destino lo hubiese colisionado con alguien como ella.

La mirada de Pidge brilló, los ojos miel parecieron calentarse, como si estuviese derritiéndose caramelo bajo una llama suave.

Y lo notó. Lo cerca que estaban, la manera en que ella se había arqueado en su dirección para mirarlo, la forma en que él estaba inclinado sobre ella y el respaldo del sillón apenas era un bordecillo donde ambos estaban apoyados. La luz de las pantallas debía iluminarlo como si estuviese bajo observación, porque Pidge estaba en las sombras, con la luz solo iluminándola desde atrás. Pero aun así podía leerla bien, llena de entusiasmo y sorpresa, navegando en la victoria próxima pero algo desconcertada al oírlo.

\- Lo eres… -confesó él- Solo mira lo que lograste en tan poco tiempo.

\- Tú me diste la idea… -Pidge murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

Nunca escondiéndose, siendo un libro abierto, esa era ella. Suave sonrojo en los pómulos suaves. Un brillo que nunca antes había visto en Pidge, ni siquiera cuando admiraba un perfecto robot con inteligencia artificial envidiable. Su corazón se disparó al percatarse de que ni siquiera en ese momento ella estaba escondiéndose. Ahí, con todas sus defensas abajo, con las cartas sobre la mesa y su suave aliento acariciándole la piel. Pidge nunca escondió su enojo, ni las lágrimas que podía sentir, siempre celebró con energía, rio con el alma y fue tan afectuosa y franca, que todos se habían dado cuenta que ella no solo era buena con las máquinas, sino con todo aquello que le fascinaba. Ellos habían sido afortunados en caer en esa categoría, pero en ese momento se percató que él estaba bajo otra mucho más diferente.

Una que se trataba de _ellos_.

Tal vez ambos fuesen impulsivos, él instintivo y ella tan inteligente que reaccionaba en fracciones de segundo. Tal vez ellos fuesen una combinación que podía complementarse o tan letal que cualquier enemigo perdería oportunidad. Él la había descubierto con naturalidad, se había fascinado por ella sin planearlo, sin dejarse llevar por nada más que quien era Pidge. Y ahí, tan cerca, tan sincera, tan libre, le estaba dejando en claro que esa era su oportunidad. Como los golpecitos que ella decía dar en una defensa para hackear un sistema. Esa era una oportunidad que no sabía cuándo volvería a ocurrir.

Pidge se hizo un poco hacia atrás, separó los labios para decir algo y continuar como el equipo que eran, los amigos que podían ser. La oportunidad se fue eliminando mientras él se perdía en la realidad. Algo que solo le pasaba con ella. Nunca podía ser impulsivo cuando se trataba de Pidge, porque quería apreciar cada pequeño segundo que podían estar cerca.

\- Espera… -dejó que su mano cubriese la femenina, solo tuvo que moverla un poco para encontrarla.

Y se rindió.

Porque Pidge podía obtener lo que fuese, lograba bajar cualquier defensa y entraba hasta obtenerlo todo. Rápida, astuta, increíble y brillante. Así que se inclinó y apoyó la frente sobre la femenina, respiró hondo y la miró. Aun temiendo ser herido, aun encontrándose en el borde y sabiendo que debía dejarse caer.

\- Tu mano es tan pequeña… -murmuró, sintió los finos dedos, la apariencia delicadeza de esta persona tan fuerte lo abrumó- Tan suave…

\- No puedo decir lo mismo, usas guantes. –comentó Pidge con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba, con la diversión de su astuta mente.

Él rio bajo y asintió. Su nariz rozó la femenina, sintió que podía besarla, que en realidad ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Pero era tan agradable tenerla así de cerca que fue paciente, la invitó a meterse en su mente, a pasar todas sus defensas y mirarlo como realmente era sin protocolos ni espera. Ahí, en ese momento, tan natural como podía ser.

\- ¿Quieres que me quite el guante…?

\- No pensé que fueses ese tipo de persona, Keith. Que atrevido.

Esa suave entonación bromista y amistosa, sin segundas intenciones ni coqueteos, sin buscar sonar ingeniosa ni burlona. Esa forma de ser tan ella, simplemente llenó su pecho con un cálido sentimiento.

\- Entonces lo haré en otra ocasión, cuando menos lo esperes. –bromeó él, sorprendido de lo fácil que era seguirle el ingenio.

\- Me tendrás a la expectativa, Keith. –ella levantó las cejas- Pero primero invítame a una cita antes de ir a algo tan serio como tomarnos de las manos sin guantes.

Ingeniosa. Divertida. Increíble.

\- ¿Qué tal una cita para destruir un mercado clandestino intergaláctico? –aventuró y con su mano libre la tomó del rostro, recorrió con los dedos el camino hasta llegar atrás de la pequeña oreja y directo a la melena castaña.

\- Eso suena bien. En verdad sabes qué decir para conquistar a…

\- ¿A ti? –la interrumpió.

Porque ni en broma quería entrar en la categoría de alguien que sabía conquistar chicas. _Chicas_. Como si fuesen todas parte de un gremio, como si hubiese allá afuera alguien como Pidge y pudiese conquistar a esa persona. Como si ya hubiese encontrado alguien como ella y por ende la chica fuese solo otra más en la lista. Porque nunca hubo _otra_ , no había alguien similar a ella. Jamás alguien había logrado abstraerlo tanto, fascinarlo, volverlo un admirador y hacerlo consciente de lo torpe que podía ser para comunicar sus sentimientos. Pero Pidge era diferente, no temía, jamás lo hacía, ni siquiera lo había podido engañar a él cuando quiso hacerse pasar como chico. 

Esta era _su_ Pidge, que el mundo lo aceptara o se fuese.

Y él quería quedarse. No, llevársela con él. Iniciar una aventura, cientos de ella. Porque Pidge tenía razón, ellos eran del tipo de personas que no podía quedarse con una vida calma. Por lo menos no aún.

\- Bien, eres bueno conquistándome. –aceptó la chica y su voz sonó un poco nerviosa- La mayoría del tiempo sin planearlo.

Repentinamente Pidge colisionó contra él, el resto de su pequeña y andrógina figura chocó contra su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, pero fue tan natural soltar la mano femenina para tomar la delicada cintura que la ropa ocultaba que no la dejó ir.

\- Cosmo. –murmuró ella como toda explicación.

Y notó que su compañero se había apoyado contra Pidge, la había sorprendido con un juguetón cabezazo en la espalda y ahora movía la cola con fuerza, con una victoria personal. Ambos contuvieron una sonrisa y ella se aferró a su pecho. Keith sintió el corazón desbocándosele por esa cercanía tan agradable.

_Perfecta._

Una parte de su mente gritó para que eso se volviese normal entre ellos. Un abrazo cercano, con sus rostros tan próximos que podían saborear la forma de las palabras del otro hasta casi adivinarlas sin oírlas.  

\- Entonces… -aventuró Pidge cerrando sus pequeñas manos sobre la tela de su camiseta, jalándolo solo un poco más cerca, como si eso fuese posible- Me di cuenta que desde el inicio te subiste a bordo de mi plan sin que realmente hubiese uno.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que cuando tu preciosa mente comienza a elaborar algo no hay quien te pare y cuando llegas a un plan, nunca falla. –se explicó, fue franco, además, en el pasado se había demostrado que ambos hacían un equipo rápido, eficaz y perfecto- Además, -sonrió, era demasiado fácil hacerlo cuando tenía esos ojos de caramelo caliente tan cerca y brillantes- no me perdería una aventura contigo.

Ella se sonrojó, pudo sentirla entre sus manos más cálida, con el pulso intenso. Pidge entrecerró los ojos y fue todo lo que podía ver de ella dado el pequeño espacio que separaba sus rostros, pero la boca se le secó al mirarla así. Repentinamente una sed profunda lo hizo respirar por la boca. Algo en ella. _Siempre_ era algo en ella. Algo que lo hacía olvidarse del mundo exterior y quedarse donde estaba.

\- ¿Y si mi mente cree que es una buena idea besarte…? –murmuró Pidge- ¿Aún creerías…?

\- Definitivamente.

Y la besó, ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos cuando se encontró con la suave boca que soltó un simple “ _Oh_ ” en franca sorpresa. Muy en el fondo sabía que Pidge seguía arrodillada en ese asiento, que había un espaldar separándolos, las pantallas la iluminaban desde atrás y el resto de la habitación era completa oscuridad. Pero todo eso lo hizo perfecto. El beso fue suave y el encuentro con esos labios delicados que se movieron contra él lo hicieron estremecer. Pidge era cálida, capturar su boca lo hizo estrecharla con más fuerza, atraerla para capturar su labio inferior y sentir su pulso contra su boca. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello y cargó el cuerpo contra él. Pidge fue a su encuentro, porque nunca podría quedarse quieta y era de las cosas que más le fascinaba de ella. Y descubrió que le gustaba como ladeaba el rostro para besarlo, como lo saboreó tentativamente con su pequeña lengua y él suspiró sobre la boca femenina. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que un beso iniciaba con los labios, pero se llevaba todo el cuerpo. La estrechó, acarició su fina espalda, la tocó suavemente y sintió como ella enredaba los dedos en su cabello hasta su nuca. Un beso llevó a otro, a separarse por una bocanada de aire y volver a sus labios por un periodo corto. La sintió sonreír. La besó otra vez, porque tenía una boca increíblemente suave y había anhelado por demasiado tiempo plantarle un beso en esos labios tan cálidos.

\- Definitivamente creo que tienes ideas increíbles. –confesó Keith, respirando hondo y con el corazón desbocado.

\- Si, yo también lo creo. –murmuró Pidge, dándole otro beso, descubriendo lo natural que sentía encontrarse de esa manera- Creo que debí dejarte saber de esta idea hace mucho.

\- Definitivamente. –sonrió y acarició con sus dedos la delicada cintura, podía acostumbrarse a ello, a tener su mano justo ahí y distraídamente crear pequeños círculos en esa perfecta curva.

\- ¿Pidge?

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa al oír la voz de Hunk.

_Uh…_

Verdad…

Él se había ofrecido a buscarla porque Hunk la necesitaba. Nada urgente. Pero…

\- Hunk te busca. –anunció con un tono que luchaba por demostrar que muy en el fondo se sentía culpable por no haber cumplido con su parte del trabajo.

Pidge lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo y se separó.

\- Que buen mensajero eres. –comentó ella con sarcasmo y giró el rostro hacia la puerta- ¡Voy! –entonó y se giró diligente hacia su investigación, seguramente para guardar la información que había obtenido antes de apagar las tres pantallas.

\- Me distraje. –confesó Keith, sin realmente sentirse culpable.

Cosmo saltó desde el asiento, por sobre el respaldo hasta caer a su lado.

\- Me alegra. –bromeó ella, mirándolo sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Nos veremos después? –consultó, fue directo a ello y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse- Por… por la misión, la idea…

\- Claro. –ella también se sonrojó, por fortuna- Me encantaría repetir… -hizo una señal extraña, entre él y ella- _esto_.

Pidge se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo. Cosmo la vio partir y lo miró con cierta tristeza. El cazador solitario extrañando a la ingeniosa hacker. Lo entendía. Cosmo movía la cola con entusiasmo cuando de Pidge se trataba, la buscaba y disfrutaba su compañía. Keith apoyó su mano entre las orejas de su compañero y asintió.

\- Lo sé, también me gusta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas! Entonces… quería esperar a que la serie terminar para crear fics de esta pareja, pero SolKorra y su increíble arte me tentaron demasiado. Al inicio pensé en crear un AU para estar más cómoda en no romper la continuidad de la serie, pero siempre tengo miedo de arruinar la pareja en mi primer fic. Así que… esta es mi primera prueba.
> 
> Recordé el vlog de Keith cuando se da cuenta de su mecanismo de defensa y pensé "Oh, por eso la perfectoa poker face" y por eso externamente luce al inicio tan indiferente cuando por dentro tiene todo un tren de pensamientos. 
> 
> Soy muy ambigua de en qué lugar están, si en Atlas, en una base en la Tierra o dónde porque quiero que el fic sea algo atemporal y funcione, con suerte, con el final de la serie. 
> 
> Me gusta la idea de que Keith no ve a Cosmo como una simple mascota, sino como un amigo y compañero. En Monstruos & Mana, Keith debe jugar Ranger o alguna clase con un animal como compañero ¿No creen?
> 
> Una de las cosas que amo de Pidge es lo expresiva que es, la manera en que sus ojos se pueden llenar de lágrimas y no lo oculta, el cómo puede ser toda una arlquín de expresiones y cuando está concentrada tiene una expresión neutra.  
> Nunca es extrema ni lo finge, es simplemente ella. En su estado puro.
> 
> Quise mezclar el humor natural de Pidge con todo el escenario, pero sin arruinar el ambiente. Por lo menos espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


End file.
